Ghosts of Screetown
, rallies the troops during the final hours of the War for the Free Glades]] The Ghosts of Screetown, or the Ghosts for short, were a band of Undertowners who chose to isolate themselves from society and live in Screetown. They lived a hand-to-mouth existence, surviving off muglumps and other creatures they hunted. Their name came from their ghostly appearance, caused by the white armour they wore. Organisation on his shoulder and two other Ghosts standing behind him]] Membership Anyone was allowed to join the Ghosts, as long as they were tough enough to survive on their own in the treacherous landscape of Screetown. Most of the major races in the Edgeworld were represented in the Ghosts. All members of the Ghosts had a strong sense of justice, and and tried to help the Undertowners, most of whom were oppressed in the Second Age of Flight. They believed in the value of sapient life above all else. Leadership The Ghosts were founded and led by Felix Lodd. He wasn't elected, the Ghosts just came to respect him as their leader. Although they followed his instructions, they all retained a level of independence, and would think quickly if he wasn't there. Housing The Ghosts lived separately from each other, and in hidden, well-protected places. For example, Felix lived in the Sunken Palace, which could only be accessed by travelling through an underground ratbird roost. That way, if anyone was trying to enter the palace, then the ratbirds would be alerted and start screeching. Clothing and Equipment The Ghosts of Screetown typically wore clothes of white or grey muglump leather, since it was readily available and also helped them blend in with their surroundings. They also wore goggles, so that they wouldn't be blinded by the sun reflecting off the stone and rubble around them. Some wore helmets, but others, like Lemlop, wore white ratskin hats, to keep their heads warm in the cold environment. Attached to their belts, they each carried hide ropes, a waterskin, knives, a grappling hook and a crossbow, along with an assortment of leather pouches containing everything from fire-starting kits to spices. Some also carried swords. They all carried backpacks, as well as bundles of crossbow bolts strapped to their backs. Role in The Edge Chronicles from the Mire Road.]] Role before Vox Felix founded the Ghosts in 84 after he left his life as a librarian in the sewers. They carried out raids to free the slaves working in the Sanctaphrax Forest, who would then be sent on to the Freeglades by the Librarians. Occasionally, the Ghosts would also ambush the Guardians of Night on their patrols. Role in Vox During Vox, Felix helped Rook escape Screetown and return to the sewers, letting him stay in the Sunken Palace for a night. After Rook accidentally activated Vox's Baby, the Ghosts helped evacuate the Undertowners to the Mire Road Gates. Role in Freeglader During Freeglader, the Ghosts of Screetown played a vital role in protecting the vulnerable Undertowners on the Third Great Migration. They took charge, along with the sky pirates, helping everyone journey safely from Undertown to the Deepwoods. At the Battle of Lufwood Mount, the Ghosts formed a protective ring around the base of the hill, and then fell back to the sky pirates' line when the shrykes overpowered them. After reaching the Freeglades, many of their number split from the group and chose to settle down. The remaining members renamed the group to the Ghosts of New Undertown. During the War for the Freeglades, they fought in New Undertown and the barley fields. Notable Ghosts *Blad *Brove Gloamcheek *Felix Lodd *Lemlop *Rickett *Skillett *Skut Category:Professions Category:Societies and Organizations Category:Second Age of Flight